Around the World with Hetalia
by Budgies R Cute
Summary: It's a huge field trip for the countries, arranged by Budgie! What happens when they visit each other's countries, along with a special guest? I do not own Hetalia, all credit goes to the rightful creator.
1. Chapter 1

**3** **rd** **Person**

"Dude! Let's get this party started!" America yelled as soon as everyone was settled down.

"It's a world meeting, you git." England said calmly as he sipped a bit of his tea.

"Besides, where's China?" Russia smiled, indicating to the empty seat beside him.

"He's probably planning a Chinatown again!" America grinned.

"I agree with America-san." Japan nodded his head as he looked at his brother's empty chair.

"No, no bro!" Switzerland yelled. "You've got to have your own opinion!"

"But that is my opinion."

"Sorry I'm late, aru!" China yelped as he charged into the room, dragging someone along with him. "I had to grab someone for something special."

"Budgie?!" Standing right beside the Chinese man was the very author these stories come from.

"Hi!" She waved happily, blue binder in hand. "Good to see you again!"

"I mean it's very nice to see you again, Budgie," Iceland stood up to get a closer look at the teen. "But how come you're here at the world meeting?"

"It's something that includes every last one of you." Everyone perked up when the author said that.

"Well?" Hong Kong tilted his head, resting his chin on one of his hands. "What's your idea?"

"We are going to travel around the world, one country a week!" Budgie grinned, spreading her arms wide. "I think it'll help us understand each other and have a bit of fun!"

"I already agreed, aru!" China grinned as he ruffled her hair. "I think it's a good experience for us."

"I'm alright as long as I don't have to sit next to that bloody frog on the airplane." England muttered.

"Don't worry, every time you'll be sitting next to someone new." The author jumped up and down happily. "Go to the United Nations' airport in a week and we'll prepare to travel around the world! But before that, could I stay with someone before then?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" South Korea jumped up and down excitedly, waving his arms back and forth. "Stay with us! Stay with us!"

Vietnam said nothing but merely whacked the other Asian in the head with her oar.

"I'll stay with you guys." Budgie smiled, making the Korean man cheer happily before getting hit again with a firework. "But along with you guys I'll be bringing another person: the reader!"

* * *

Hello! I was randomly sitting in my room when this idea popped into my mind: this story! And yes, you and I are both in here! Together, we'll be traveling around the world one country at a time. I already have a list, and after I've covered them, I will take requests if there are any ^_^ I'll be doing the: Allies, Axis, Nordics, and Asians as a base. Afterwards, feel free to tell me whatever country and I will do my best to write up a chapter on that. Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and a new regime! I will not be updating every single story every single week, 'cause I'm not a writing machine. ^_^" At most I won't update for two weeks. Bye!

~Budgies R Cute


	2. Chapter 2

_~One week later…_

"Here we are at the airport in China!" Budgie grinned, dragging a (h/c) haired (e/c) eyed person with her. "And I brought our special guest: (y/n)!"

She waved happily at the other countries gathered in a crowd. "It's nice to met you!"

A laggy chorus of greetings ensued, some excited, some not.

"Anyways, let's find a suitable hotel to check in, aru!" China clapped, excited to be the first country visited. "We have very good places to stay!"

He, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Budgie were the first to dash off, dragging other countries along with them, Budgie dragging (y/n) with her.

"Because of my large population, we have double decker buses!" China grinned, watching the vehicles zoom by before whistling loudly.

A large, pristine bus stopped in front of the group, opening its doors with a hiss.

"Luggage goes in the compartments below." Hong Kong informed them, opening a door on the side of the bus.

He sat next to Budgie as the others filed on the bus, trying to teach her more Chinese words as he had during the week they had to prepare.

" _Ni jiao she me?_ " The city said patiently. (What are you called?)

" _Wo jiao_ Budgie _…aru."_ He facepalmed as she smiled innocently. (I am Budgie, aru)

"Drop _lao_ _shi's_ thing, it's his only." (Teacher)

"…Nah, it's too cute." That caused China to turn red and turn around completely flustered. " _Ni hao zhong guo!_ " (Hi China!)

" _Aiyah_ , don't say that aru!" The older nation whined, flailing his arms around like wet noodles.

She giggled happily before Hong Kong gently tapped her head with a pen, clucking his tongue.

" _Ah, Wang xien sheng_ ," The driver called as the bus started to slow. (Ah, Mr. Wang) " _Wo men dao ni de jia le._ " (We have arrived at your home)

" _Hao! Xie xie ni le!_ " (Great! Thank you!) Handing the man some money, China ushered the other countries off the bus with the help of the rest of the Asian countries plus Iceland, since he was best friends with Hong Kong.

This resulted in several visits to each other's countries.

"Welcome to my home!" China beamed as they gawked at…the Forbidden City. "Shall we have lunch or have a tour first?"

"What do you think, (y/n)?" Budgie turned to the girl next to her.

"Eh…lunch!" She cheered.

"You read my mind!" The author gasped cheerfully, taking her hand and dragging her along. "C'mon, let's find a place to eat!"

"Panda Express?" America suggested, making all the Asian faces crumple up like Black Star and Death the Kid when they saw Excalibur again.

" _Noooooooooooooo,_ " South Korea moaned, shaking his head. "Noooooooo!"

China and Hong Kong were on the ground, muttering in chinese.

"Don't worry, there're none in the area anyways!" Budgie grinned as Taiwan and Vietnam made gagging noises. "But there's a good restaurant I know!"

Beckoning for everyone to follow, she took (y/n)'s hand and started walking down a sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" (y/n) asked as they ran across a road.

" _Gou bu li_ ," Budgie grinned as they stood in front of a building. "It means, "Dog doesn't pay attention." Weird name, but cool restaurant."

The manager's eyes bugged out at the number of people, but they managed to squeeze everyone in.

After a lot of delicious Chinese cuisine, everyone walked-or waddled in some countries' case-down the street to where the double decker bus from before was waiting for them.

"Well, we're going to be staying here for a week, so let's unpack and start touring Beijing." Hong Kong stated before being dragged off to help (y/n) and Budgie get their stuff unpacked in their rooms.

* * *

Okay, here's the schedule for this story: Each country gets two chapters: One of first day, another for touring pretty much everything. The next Allied country that I'll cover is Russia, 'cause he's near China-oof! Russia: I am so proud of my little sunflower, da? You are taking the countries to my country next? Me:... Ukraine: Little brother, I think you're crushing her. Russia: Oh. *lets go* Me: Ah! Watch out for *gasp* Hetalia Crack next week! See you there ^_^

~Budgies R Cute


	3. Chapter 3

The countries gazed in awe at one of the oldest buildings in the world.

"This is the Great Wall of China, or _Chang Cheng_!" China grinned, spreading his arms wide.

A couple countries snapped several pictures, Budige by (y/n)'s side as they walked along the wall.

"It seems to be well kept for an old piece of architecture." The author commented as they moved on to the next thing.

"Ah, the Summer Palace!" China announced as they stopped in front of a gorgeous palace. "It's great to be here, especially in the summer!"

"Hey, there's a Jackie Chan movie on it!" America shouted, followed by his hero laugh. "Ah, I forget what it's called."

" _Shi er sheng xiao_ ," Hong Kong stated as they got on their bus again. "Or the Twelve Animals of the Zodiac. I haven't heard the english version yet."

"Have you seen that movie?" Budgie asked (y/n).

"Yes/no." The guest replied.

The touring countries began to mutter in their own languages as they walked around the courtyard.

Stopping for lunch at a nice restaurant, the countries stood outside one of the biggest buildings they had ever seen.

"Something a little more modern would be nice, eh?" China laughed. "Well, come on in and buy whatever you want!"

A lot of people were in there already, murmuring quietly as the countries piled in, running to all different stores.

"Sorry, tourists!" China yelled in Chinese as he followed the people, Budgie running through the mall to the gadget section.

"Wow, there's movies dude!" America yelled.

"And awesome restaurants, kesesesesesese~" Prussia smirked, staring at the entire floor dedicated to food.

"So my place is next, da?" Russia asked, startling the author as she was browsing through electric fans with squirters.

"Yup!" She sighed as the tall country stood beside her. "I sure hope you have a good place in mind!"

"I do."

"And don't try to...um...kill anyone, or hurt anybody..."

"Don't worry, little Budgie," Russia patted her shoulder. "I will not harm anyone."

"As if you would!" She nudged the man with her elbow playfully, smiling. "Hmmm...maybe I'll get the blue fan and squirter."

A while later, all the countries finished shopping and stood in front of the bus that was going to take them to the airport.

"Next up: Russia!" Budgie shouted as a couple countries went pale.

"I think it'll be cool." (y/n) put in, making Russia smile.

* * *

Brain...farts...are...terrible. Also, if you're in the U.S.A: Happy a day late 4th of July! Sorry, England...anyways, just one important thing I want to say: If there's any of my stories that you have read and do not like, do not post hate comments. If anything, don't read it. Thanks!

~Budgies R Cute


End file.
